


Thanks for The Memories Even Though They Weren't So Great

by antidote (marcapada)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, I swear, and i ship them, bahasa gado-gado, bahasa yang tidak mendidik, dan karena gua belakangan ini jarang liat mereka berdua, dedikasi, elu-gua, i change their names, i hope i wont be found out, i luv u guys, jadilah, maafin gua, non-linear, otomatis gua kekurangan asupan, real person - Freeform, tHEYRE MY FRIENDS
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcapada/pseuds/antidote
Summary: Sampai sekarang dua remaja tanggung itu tidak pernah sadar mereka punya teman perempuan bejad yang diam-diam menjadikan mereka tikus belanda untuk 1001 imajinasi liarnya.atauKisah "kasih" dia dan dia di sekolah.





	1. I could learn to pity fools as I'm the worst of all

**Author's Note:**

> titles are based on fall out boy's lyrics

“Terima kasih banyak, Bu. Saya permisi mau ke kelas dulu ya, Bu.” Ucap Uni sambil mencium punggung tangan Yang Mulia Wakasek Kesiswaan––bentuk rasa syukur karena proposal kegiatan sekolah berhasil melewati level mid-boss.

 

Belum dua detik sejak pantat Uni lepas landas kursi di ruang BK, bibir wanita kepala empat itu kembali bergerak. “Tunggu sebentar dulu, Uni.”

 

Walau dengan nada santai sekalipun beliau memanggil namanya, Uni berkeringat dingin. Dia duduk manis kemudian. Ada apakah gerangan? Apa jangan-jangan ada kesalahan baru di bagian anggaran dana yang terlewat? Apa Yang Mulia sadar kalau NIPnya yang Uni ketik salah? Apa Yang Mulia ingin melukis proposal dengan pulpen tinta merahnya lagi?

 

“Iman itu satu sekbid dengan kamu, ‘kan?”  

       

OALAH.

 

Uni sudah _su’udzon_ , eh ternyata _nanyain_ si sampah Pondok Gede. Kalau boleh pilih, Uni lebih memilih disuruh mengoreksi NIP sang guru daripada ngegosip tentang _dia_. Dari semua orang, kenapa Uni yang harus diajak ngobrol? “Ehehe, iya, Bu. Um, Iman kenapa ya, Bu?”

 

Uni merasa tidak enak. Dia ingat-ingat, apa saja yang pernah dilakukan Iman selama di sekolah. Selalu rajin ke sekolah dan rapat OSIS, menerapkan 8S 5R dengan baik, panjang jambulnya lebih satu senti dari ketentuan, jadi babu kakak kelas Jurnal mau-mau saja, pakai seragam lengkap, lalu

 

_Oh._

 

Sudah dua kali solat Jumat di sekolah, Iman tidak memakai baju koko. Sebenarnya sekolah membolehkan saja siswa memakai baju koko yang bukan dari koperasi sekolah. Namun Iman memilih opsi ketiga, memakai seragam putih-abu-abu––seragam yang wajib dipakai siswa non-muslim pada hari Jumat.

 

“Ibu perhatikan dia sering solat Jumat nggak pake baju koko lagi, kamu juga sadar ‘kan, Un?”

 

“Ah iya, Bu,”

 

_Baru dua kali dibilang sering?_

 

“Ibu tau pola yang macem begini, Un. Biasanya anak-anak komunitas luar sekolah gak bener yang suka lepas baju koko di hari Jumat. Mereka kira Ibu gak sadar kali ya, Un? Ibu nggak ngerti juga alasannya kenapa mereka begitu, biar terlihat keren mungkin. Sudah Ibu pelototin dia, belum sadar-sadar dia,”

 

Uni meresponnya dengan “oh” canggung.

 

_Ya lu pelototin, dia cuekkin lah atuh._

 

“Iman ini anggota komunitas luar sekolah ya?”

 

Jantung Uni berdegup cepat tidak karuan, kebut-kebutan dengan angin yang bertiup dari pendingin ruangan.

 

_Anjrit kenapa gak tanya langsung ke anaknya aja dah? Emang gua emaknya apa, ditanya-tanyain soal ginian? Bentar lagi gua disuruh beliin Iman baju koko anjirrrr._

 

“Bukan kok, Bu,” Jawab Uni dengan tegas, agar kebohongannya bisa meyakinkan Bu Muji. “Dia pernah cerita ke saya, baju koko dia kena noda yang nggak bisa hilang, Bu. Dia mau beli baju koko lagi tapi dia nunggu orang tuanya gajian dulu, Bu. Insya Allah, Iman pasti sudah pake baju koko awal bulan depan.”

 

Pintu ruangan BK terbuka. Dari luar, berdiri dua orang siswa, salah satunya memegang kumpulan kertas. Sepertinya misi mereka sama seperti Uni, mengajukan proposal untuk ditanda tangani Yang Mulia Wakasek Kesiswaan. Kesempatan bagus untuk pergi bagi Uni.

 

“Maaf, Bu, sebentar lagi jam Pak Harun. Kalau saya terlambat masuk, saya tidak diperbolehkan belajar. Permisi, Bu.” Uni membungkuk sopan kemudian keluar dari ruang BK yang sesak itu.

 

Di lorong kelas 11, Uni bengong di tempat.

 

Kenapa Uni berbohong, melindungi Iman tadi? Iman ‘kan memang salah, melanggar peraturan. Iman pantas dihukum, dikeluarkan dari sekolah kalau perlu. Uni selalu berharap Iman dapat sial, tapi mengapa ketika rahasia Iman hampir terkuak, Uni lekas menutupinya? _Atas dasar_ apa Uni bertindak bodoh seperti tadi?

 

Uni pusing. Sepertinya ada sekrup di otak Uni yang kendor. Uni mau tidur saja.


	2. now talking is just a waste of breath

Semua orang tahu bahwa Uni anak yang pecicilan, nggak modal, dan _pengode_ yang ulung.

 

Meskipun jago ngasih kode, Uni nggak ngerti _cryptology_ :(

 

Ketika waktunya mencatat, “Eh, bagi kertas dong.” (baca: Sekalian pinjem pulpen sama _pen correction.)_

 

Ketika selesai lari keliling sepulluh putaran, “Haus nih,” (baca: Bagi minum, dong!)

 

Ketika jajan ke warung Eceu, “Ceu, kwetiaunya kayak enak tuh,” (baca: Ceu, aku laper tapi aku bokek jadi boleh ngutang dulu yah hehe aku sayang Eceu)

 

Yah begitulah.

 

Pada bulan puasa, tentu ada agenda bukber dengan satu-dua paguyuban atau lebih. Seperti saat ini contohnya. Seluruh anggota OSIS angkatan 29 sedang asyik berbuka puasa di rumah Pak Rozak dengan beraneka ragam makanan yang dibawa masing-masing. Dari tahu bulat digoreng dadakan lima ratusan hingga es buah manis sepuluh ribuan. Untuk bersenang-senang, tak perlulah mahal-mahal. Ashoy.

 

“Woi, nyokap gua bikin bolu _matcha_ nih! Kagak ada yang mau apa?” Iman mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kotak makan persegi panjang. Sontak anak-anak kelaparan itu menjadi riuh, mendekat ke Iman. Beramai-ramai mencicipi bolu buatan nyokapnya Iman yang terkenal enak. Apalagi rasa _matcha_ ini, bor. Rumah Pak Rozak fix berubah menjadi pasar tradisional mini.

 

“Makasih yaaa, mamanya Imann!”

 

“Enak banget jir mau lagi dong!”

 

“Satu orang satu potong ye!”

 

“Man, bolunya enak. Mau deh punya nyokap yang bisa bikin bolu enak,” Gumam Uni. Pipinya penuh karena mengunyah potongan bolu yang besar. Uni jadi mirip tupai.

 

“Oh, nyokap gua lagi buka lowongan kerja jadi anak ip—”

 

“DIH NGGA MAKASIH GUE GA MAU PUNYA ABANG KAYAK LU.” Uni segera memangkas kalimat Iman.

 

Pak Rozak dan istrinya yang melihat merasa iba sama Iman.

 

Rekan-rekan OSIS mereka sudah kenyang dengan percakapan dua orang bego, udahlah ya biarin aja hhhh

* * *

 

Semua orang tahu bahwa Uni anak yang pecicilan, nggak modal, dan _pengode_ yang ulung.

Juga bukan ahli menangkap kode.


	3. I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- yang pure fakta cuma ultah uni  
> \- sama proker bank sampah  
> \- sisanya bumbu penyedap delusi dan hiperbola y tq

Jumat, 25 Desember 2015

08:15 am

“Man, Uni lagi ulang tahun loh.”

“Terus.”                 

“Lah kok ‘terus’ doang sih?! Lu ga ngucapin atau ngasih kado apa gitu?”

“Bodat. Gua sakit dia kagak jenguk gua. Emang gua siapanya dia. Hah.”

 

* * *

 

 Jumat, 25 Desember 2015

00:00 am

 

[00:00] hbd boncel.  
[00:00] wyatb  
[00:00] [you sent a gift to Uni!]  
[00:00] maaf gua sakit dan lu jadi ngurusin proker sama anak2 lain  
[00:00] itu sticker naruto bisa kan jadi kado ultah sekalian permintaan maaf?

Anjir [00:12]  
Apa-apaan ini man [00:12]  
Kok lu tumben [00:12]  
Omaigaatttt [00:12]  
Kok lu tau? [00:12]  
:o [00:12]  
Kayak ngucapin tengah malem ya lu wkwkwk [00:13]  
MAKASIH BANYAK IMAN OMG [00:13]

[00:15] anjir masih bisa aja lu bangun

Sori y permintaan maafnya beliin es krim magnum dulu tengs [00:16]  
Lah napa lu sewot wkwkwk [00:16]

[00:16] anjing wkwkwk  
[00:16] sok high class lu  
[00:17] iyalah gua sewot jing ngapain lu begadang

Ngerekap bank sampah lah, ogeb [00:17]  
Suka suka w mau begadang mau ga [00:17]

[00:17] udah tidur lu skrg  
[00:17] kirim email ke gua aja  
[00:18] ato masukin ke fd  
[00:18] besok gua bantuin

(((bantuin))) [00:18]  
Hm bantuin y hm [00:18]

[00:18] serius  
[00:18] ini perintah ketapel

Ketapel doang si ya rabb :”””D [00:19]  
Iya iyaaaa [00:19]  
Duh males dah w kalo lu nyalon jadi ketos [00:19]

[00:19] gua jg ga mau jadi ketos wkwk  
[00:19] dah tidur lu

[Uni sent a sticker] [00:19]  
Btw selamat sudah jadi orang ke-dua yang ngucapin hbd ke w HAHAHAHAH [00:19]

[00:19] gue kira gue yg pertama wkwk  
[00:20] yg pertama siapa buset  
[00:20] ni  
[00:20] ni  
[00:20] ni  
[00:20] uni  
[00:20] uni  
[00:20] heh nini  
[00:20] jgn tidur dulu pele

B [03:17]  
A [03:17]  
C [03:17]  
O [03:17]  
T [03:17]


	4. Interlude: Illust (Iman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHSGAJSGSAHGS ASLINYA GA KAYA GINI TAPI IN CASE ADA ANAK SEKOLAH YANG TAU AKUN GUE JADI GUE UBAH RAMBUTNYA /PLOK

[](http://s1076.photobucket.com/user/rayaa/media/iman_zpstp1bv1qc.png.html)


End file.
